super_saturn_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Saturn Gamer (1979)
Overview The original series of Super Saturn Gamer, referred to by fans as SSG0079. It is the most faithful adaptation of the manga Saturn's Big Adventure as it follows a more linear narrative than future installments and is much more lighthearted than the rest of the franchise Summary SSG0079 Follows Super Saturn Gamer, an orphaned boy why wishes to one day become Japanese after meeting his main love interest Casey, (called クローホ Ho in the Japanese version) However he is then C U C K E D by Peter the Prick and sets out to defeat him with the help of his stand, which is not revealed until episode 6 of the series. He is accompanied by several characters who also have stands. The plot changes drastically after the end of the B U L L Y Arc with the discovery of the Gates of Eternity which becomes the central plot point for the remainder of the series. Orphan Arc Part 1: Peter the Prick: Saturn wakes up in his bed one morning, just like any other. He goes to his kitchen and has a quick breakfast with his non-existent parents and heads off to school. He meets his good friend Casey one the way there and they begin talking about some gay shit. On their way to school, they are stopped by Peter the Prick, the new transfer student. He begins to annoy Saturn and bully him until he cries. Casey is visibly embarrassed by this, runs off to school to get away from Saturn to preserve her status. Saturn is left humiliated and crying on the ground, resenting Peter for what he has done. He eventually makes it to school, only to find that his beloved Casey has begun talking to Peter. She begins ignoring him, and Saturn resorts to writing poetry about his betrayal and depression. The episode ends on Saturn crying in bed. Part 2: Juice It Up!: During the aftermath of the previous day, Saturn sadly mulls around town on his day off. However, during his trip in the downtown area of his home town, he suddenly loses all consciousness and wakes up in a strange dark facility. He is still fully clothed, much to his relief, but a large container with a syringe attached seems to be prepared to pierce him. Saturn shows heavy resistance at first, but eventually loses all energy to fight. He is immediately injected with the strange red liquid. He falls back asleep and wakes up in his home. He shows no signs of the injection or any injuries, and assumes that it was just a dream. However, when he goes back into town, strange happenings occur all around him. He cannot describe them, and deduces that they must be powers gained from the liquid. He also confirms that what happened to him was not a dream, as he was an unobservant idiot and missed the huge bruise from the syringe. The episode ends with Saturn using his powers to annoy the shit out of the townspeople. Part 3: Betrayed Again?!: This episode takes place immediately after the previous one, with Saturn testing out his new powers on people. He then remembers his betrayal, and immediately heads to Casey's home in the suburbs. When he arrives, he is shocked to see that Casey has Peter as a guest at her house. Saturn enters and discovers that she has started a good friendship with him. She claims that he is a nice guy, and that she just had to be friends with him. This infuriates Saturn, causing him to go into a fit of anger. Casey and Peter go back into the house and lock the door, leaving Saturn to wallow in his own anger and hatred. Ending The ending of the original series is the same as the manga's which ends with SSG and his friends reaching the Gates of Eternity in hopes of reviving Super Shitturn Gamer, only to find Kale waiting for them who apparently already used the Gates to gain power. There is a final battle between Kale and SSG which ends in Kale getting banished into the Gates for Eternity. However, after the end of the battle, the deity of the Saturnverse, ☀『̷O͝Ǹ͢E ́M͟͟Ó̷̕R̡͟E͡͏ TI̷͞MĘ͘』descended from his heavenly throne to battle Saturn. He defeated him brutally, but healed his wounds and allowed him to live, hoping that one day he would grow strong enough to serve him. SSG and Casey then look out onto the sunset as all has ended finally and they can look at their lives with content. Reception SSG0079 was poorly received by critics for being poorly animated and and it's awful soundtrack consisting of scratching paper. However, it has gained a cult following throughout the years for it's screenshots of moments of poor animation Category:Canon Category:Adaptations